


Rays of Light (Hiatus)

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Future Me:This will never be finished just warning you now, I'm only keeping this up so I can cringe at it when I decide to read it again, Modern AU (8 years is long enough to call for adding this tag, This writing is bad, right?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: (My title sucks I know)Rose always seems to bump into a mysterious pale girl at the library. As she gets to know this girl, she finds out that she's a vampire. Now, Rose must help Kanaya to be able to feel the sun once more.(My description sucks but at least you know what the story's about so please read and give out constructive criticism, nice comments are appreciated).Update: This story will probably remain on hiatus for a while, so don't expect any updates.Update 2: Assume a while means never. God I hope I write enough completed fanfiction for fans to ignore this if I get popular or I'll never hear the end of it.





	1. It all started here

Your name is Rose Lalonde. Today, on October 9th 2017, you are going to the library, like you do every day, to get books to read. You prefer books about wizards and always check those out while you're there. You go even though you aren't checking stuff in or out because sometimes you just get tired of your mother mocking your interests with huge wizard statues and stuff like that. Today you have a huge load of books you want to return.

You get on the bus with the books placed in a tote bag. This tote bag has been through a lot over the 2 years you've had it, you're surprised it hasn't started breaking or tearing yet. If it ever does, you plan on buying from this brand again. It is your stop. You leave the bus carrying your tote bag on your arm that is hurting from the number of books within. After all the passengers get off the bus, it leaves. Unfortunately for you, you see a sign: "Today the library is closed for maintenance, please excuse us for the inconvenience". "I don't know what's worse, the fact I'm gonna have to take the books all the way back home or the fact the next bus doesn't come for another hour?" You mutter aloud. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn around. "There is a return bin outside of here". A girl with short black hair and very pale skin pointed to the bin she mentioned. "Thanks" you say. Although you don't know it at the moment, this is a meeting that will change your life.


	2. In which you actually learn how to have a conversation with an unfamiliar human that is in front of you

Your name is Rose Lalonde and today is October 10th, 2017. You are currently at the library reading a Halloween Magazine debating whether or not to wear a seer costume or a witch costume. You are disappointed at the lack of detail but lets face it, the author doesn't feel like rewriting an entire chapter so they're being lazy. You curse this author and their laziness.

You see the girl from yesterday, the one that told you about the outside return bin. You have to thank her for that! She seems to be looking at Harry Potter. You go up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She notices you. You have no idea what to say since most of the conversations you have are with your online friends that you've known for years since those Club Penguin days (so many memories, you guys were 8 and you formed such strong bonds, you helped everyone get VIP status by using your Mom's credit card while Jade taught everyone how to exploit coins out of one of the games with a glitch. Dave made some sick beats that you all listened to and John would always try to rally people on the iceberg to flip it all because of a rumor, he was so happy at the end of the servers when it actually happened, you miss that game). 

Back to the actual story, you attempt to start a conversation. "Are you that girl that told me about the outside return bin?" You awkwardly ask because you thought this was natural. "Yes I am" she replies. "Why?" You take a breath. "I wanted to thank you for that" you say. "You're welcome" she says. You start to walk away but then she calls your attention. "Is it ok if I ask you something? It's about this book series over here" she points at Harry Potter. "Should I read it?" Suddenly, you are more able to speak freely. "Yes, you should. You should definitely read it, it will improve your life forever." "Ok then, I shall check this book out!" She proclaims, of course in a quite voice cause this is a library. She walks over to the check-out counter with the first book in her hand. Maybe you should ask her for help yourself after she's done.

She walks back. "Excuse me?" "Yes?" she replies. "Should I go as a seer or a witch for Halloween?" you ask her. "Definitely a seer" she says to you. You thank her for helping you. "What's your name" she asks. "Rose, what about you?" "Kanaya Maryam" she replies. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to some friends online now, see ya" you say to her as you log onto the library computer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my laziness Rose. Anyways the chapter title is a reference to the book "The Girl Who Drank The Moon", who's chapters always start with "In which", I recommend that book to you guys, it's amazing and I love it (if you live in Florida it's won a state award so you should be able to find it in your school library).


	3. Chapter 3

 Today is October 11th. You are at the library looking up references for your seer costume on google images. You look at everything and realize you can't make this costume with your knitting knowledge. You need someone with sewing expertise to help you with it, if you can't you'll have to order it online and hope the premade stuff isn't made for the male enjoyment.

 You see Kanaya and decide to talk to her. You walk up to her. "Hello" you say. She replies with that same word. "How's Harry Potter?" you ask trying not to reveal how excited you are as you speak. "I'm already started the third book" "Who's your favorite?" "Hermione, what about you?" "I like Lupin the best" you say trying not to spoil to her that Sirius is actually a good guy, Lupin is actually your 2nd favorite. You miss both of them, oh well at least they didn't kill Hagrid. Wait what are you doing, the audience can hear you! 'Wait there's an audience' you think. Then you realize that the Author is the one revealing the inner dialogue of spoilers. You are starting to hate this author. "I just met Lupin, so far he seems really great" Kanaya says. "By the way, I'm having trouble deciding whether I should call myself a Slytherin, I mean, I relate to them the most, but they are mostly bad guys, I don't want to be compared to Snape" she tells you. "I'm a Slytherin, not all Slytherins are bad, Quirrel was a Ravenclaw and he was a villain" you reassure Kanaya. "Where does it say this" she asks you. "It's on Pottermore, the official interactive website for Harry Potter" you say. 

 Kanaya stares at you. "Cool" she says. You are tired of the author having such repetitive words for said. You remember your costume. "Anyways, I have the seer costume I want to make for Halloween, thanks for the suggestion by the way, but I don't think I can make it with just knitting needles and all of the stuff I can find for sale on the internet is well...." Kanaya smiles. "I could help you sew a costume" she says. "You will?" You question. "Yes, though I'm only free after 7,o,clock" she says. It very strange how she is willing to walk so late in the day when nighttime is starting to fall, but you are ok with it, as long as you stay in your room you won't have to interact with your mother.  "I'm good with that" you tell her. "Can I come today?" she requests. "Sure" you agree. You write down your address on a piece of paper and give it to her. "Can we exchange numbers in case something happens?" You ask her. "Sorry, but I don't exactly own a phone....." She confessed. "It's ok" you reassure her. Why did you give out your address to a stranger though? 'It's a slash fic' you tell the author whil becoming increasingly aware of this mediocre writing you have to deal with in your life.

 You leave the library and head over to the cloth store to buy some cloth you want to use on your costume. You buy some cloth that is black on one side and gold on the other. It is thicker than average cloth but not too thick. Dave would've spelt it "thicc" ironically if he heard your inner thought process. He would say "This thicc cloth is thicc enough to defend you against the thiccest of coldness". Why did you imagine that (although thought Dave is correct)!? You take a yard of thicc cloth along with a yard of your trademark color of cloth, purple. You're not sure if this is enough so you take another yard of the thicc cloth. You are gonna yell at Dave later for ruining your thought process. 

 You purchase the cloth and leave the store to head home, though first you might as well buy some take-out for you and your friend to eat, though Kanaya may have already eaten at home by that time. You wonder why her parents would let her out so late. Maybe they're taking her by car, and will be there the whole time, since you only knew her for a day. You hope Mom decides to just stay out of the house the whole time, you can just make up some lie about how she said you could have friends over, it's half true since she would probably just make some friendship bracelets of mockery if you brought someone over no matter what permission you got from her. You really don't want her to have you guys play board games for young kid in some attempt to mock you both.

 Salt aside, you decide to buy some Wendy's burgers with fries (you ordered plenty of salt packets since the salt your thoughts conjured doesn't exist in reality). You hope she likes burgers, you also ordered a salad in case she was a vegetarian, those don't generally like burgers.

 You start walking to the nearest bus stop before they stop running, it is getting late. You get on the bus and ride home, awaiting your play date, no wait you're too old for that. Date? Nah, that's too forward. You'll decide on a word later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 isn't blocked on my school's browser. Who knew!


	4. The Chapter That Was Actually Decently Lenghted

Today is still October 10th, of course, it will always be October 10th, unless it is said otherwise. You are at your house waiting for Kanaya to come. The sun is starting to set. You hear a ring on the doorbell. You go over the door running. When you get there, you are panting. This house is huge so walking would've been wiser, but it'd be rude to leave a guest hanging.

You open the door. Kanaya is there holding an umbrella while wearing a sweater and a long skirt along with a scarf. She also has a huge bag full of what seems to be cloth and sewing supplies. You wonder why no one is accompanying her. She must've been raised to be very trusting, because her parents must've been very trusting. That is the only realistic conclusion you can come to. You have many unrealistic conclusions but it'd be rude to ask, since most of them involve being a magical orphan. You even have one about being raised by a huge grub that she eventually killed to take out an egg that could make more grubs.

You lead her to your room, where your cold take-out burgers and fries would be waiting. You would heat them up with traditional methods but you don't want to run into your Mom while your friend is over, it'd be embarrassing since usually around this time she starts drinking. Maybe being under the heat of a laptop you used a lot while it was charging will be enough to heat them.

You arrive to your room. You have already set up a table and presented the fast food as fancily as possible. The burgers were presented on some china plates and the coke was served in a clear glass cup. You had set up the napkins, spoons, and forks in all the right places. The salad and fries were put on smaller dishes and you had emptied the complementary salt into a salt shaker that was already half full.

Kanaya stares at the food. "It...... looks fancy" she said looking puzzled. You did only have those times you played house with your Mom and Jasper before he died as reference for hanging out with physical humans. After Jasper died when you were six though, you didn't really like your Mom, since she mocked your sadness by holding an official funeral for your cat she knew you loved dearly. She even put him in a casket inside of a cat house with flowers in a fit of irony, or at least that's how you've interpreted it. Point is, you haven't hung out with a human that was around you physically in a while. "Shall we eat?" you say. "Sure" she replies as she sits down. She looks at the silverware with wariness on her face. When's you sit down, she starts eating the cold hamburger, so you do the same. After eating the hamburger for a few minutes, she asks you a question. "Is this real silver?" She asked pointing at the silverware. "It is in fact real silver" you tell her as you pour salt all over your fries hoping it still tastes good even when it's cold. You put a fry in your mouth. It is salty, but not much else. Fries may normally taste like that the way you eat them, but it's different when it's cold. "So," Kanaya starts to speak. "What do you have in mind for what you want your costume to look like? Do you have a drawing or anything of what you want?" You really should have thought about that. You decide to make a diversion so you have enough time to make a bad drawing of what you have in mind. "I just realized, this food is cold, I'm gonna heat it up if you don't mind" you say grabbing the plates, with half-eaten food on them. You rush out of the room before you can see the blank look on Kanaya's face.

You go to the microwave and set the plates to be heat up for 30 seconds at a time. While one plate is heating up, you find a napkin and a pencil that needs to be sharpened. There isn't a sharpener around. The microwave beeps and you rush to it to add another plate in it.

4 plates until you have to admit defeat. You go around the kitchen and find a pen. You draw on the napkin your idea. It doesn't work. You scribble on it quickly. Ink flows out. You quickly start sketching your idea but the microwave beeps again. You replace plate number 2 with plate number 3.

3 plates until you have to admit defeat. You draw the dress very quickly.

2 plates until you have to admit defeat. You add a little hat with a skull symbol on it with spikes very quickly.

1 plate until you have to admit defeat. You color in the shoes.

The final plate is done heating and you put the napkin drawing in your very small pocket. You take the plates up to your room and place them back down. Kanaya stares at you. "Why did you heat up the salad as well" she says. Crap! Shes onto you! You take the napkin drawing out of your pocket. It is very rushed and not at all good. Even Dave's comics look better than this blob, and those comics are supposed to look bad. Hopefully she won't see through it though, right? "You drew this while you heated up everything didn't you." She saw through it. While you think of a response, she replies to your confused noises. "You could have just told me you don't have a drawing, oh well, guess I can use this as reference" she sighs as she takes the napkin. You both finish your meal and get up to start working on your costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually long enough to be called a decent chapter.


	5. Back to Short Chapters

 It is October 10th, like it has been for the past few chapters. You and Kanaya are busy making a costume. You present the cloth you want to use to Kanaya and she nods. She asks you to hand her stuff from her bag and hold some cloth down so she can cut it correctly. She then begins to sew. You notice that she's using the gold side of the thick cloth as the outside. You really wanted the black side to be the outside, but this makes more since, since you'd be a mysterious golden seer with a dark side. Maybe that's what she's thinking. You won't question it. 

 You kinda feel a bit useless here since Kanaya is doing all of the work so you go to put the dishes in the sink. You check your phone and see a message from Dave. You open it and see that he has sent you messages like "hey it's probably freezing up in new york city or wherever you live so make sure to wear a thicc enough jacket to survive", "so glad not to have such thicc heat in texas right now, though the concrete still burns a bit when you step on it" and "but my blisters aren't too thicc" You facepalm then close Pesterchum. As much as you'd like to correct his ironic spelling of the word "thicc" just to irritate him (not that it'd work), you really need to pay attention to the person who is at your house right now. You can correct him next time he spells it like that. 

 You go back upstairs after putting up the dishes and see Kanaya still sewing, though she seems to be done with the base dress, if that's what it's called. You don't really know sewing terms. She gets up. "I'm done for right now, why don't we take a break?" she suggests. "Sure" you say. You turn on your laptop and sure enough you get a notification for Dave's nonsense on there as well. Pesterchum really needs an update, their interface looks like it's from 2009. But alas, it will not accommodate for a modern AU. As you hear your thoughts, you think that you need to stop reading so much fanfiction. Kanaya looks at your computer. "Is that Pesterchum?" She says. "Yes" you reply. "Do you have an account, I can give you mine" you tell her. "I don't have an account, I never really got to It" she says. You have an idea. You log out of Pesterchum and go to the sign up screen. You show her the screen. "I'm confused...." "Why don't you sign up so you can talk to me when we're not in front of each other" you explain. Kanaya nods and starts setting up her account. After she's done, you exchange Pesterchum usernames and you send her a message through your phone. "Hello" you send. "Hello" she sends back. This plan is very successful. You guys talk for a while about interests. Turns out she likes gardening and is also great at getting two people to chill out when they get in a fight. 

 After a while, you see that it's 11:00 PM. "Well, it's getting pretty late, I better get home" she says. "Bye" you tell her. "Bye" she replies as she walks out of your room and out the door. You check Pesterchum. You decide to finally respond to Dave since it won't distract from company since there is no company. "It's spelt 'thick', not 'thicc'." Feeling proud of yourself, you press send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Halloween (I have managed to forget about it when updating last). I went as a Telletubbie and everyone pointed it out.


	6. Rose Introduces Kanaya To Her Friends

 Today is October 11th. You are currently at the library using their wifi to use your laptop. You see Kanaya. She is using a computer as well, but it's the library's computer. She is logged into Pesterchum. Before you know it, you get a message from her. 

  GA has started pestering TT

GA: I See You

TT: Me too.

GA: I Finished Harry Potter: The Prisoner Of Azkaban

GA: What A Plot Twist How Sirius Black-

 You stop reading because you know the author is gonna record these spoilers and blame you for it once again. Once it's safe to look without spoilers, you check again.

GA: Anyways 

GA: The Book Was Amazing 

GA: I Feel As Though The Series Just Started Taking A Dark Turn

GA: That Is Good Thing Though For I Like Dark Turns.

TT: You will enjoy the rest of the books then.

GA: Im Glad To Hear That. 

GA: Itd Be A Shame To Have The Series Get Worse.

TT: It won't, I promise you.

TT: Now why don't we talk to each other face-to-face.

TT: You're right there. 

GA: I Would But I Rather Like Speaking In This Manner.

TT: Is.... this your first time using a chatroom?

GA: Technically My First Time Was Last Night

TT: That would be correct.

GA: Talking Like This Is Very Enjoyable

GA: Though I Do Have To Take Into Consideration Of Your Sleeping Schedule

TT: I have other friends who live in more western time-zones, though usually I stay up pretty late anyways. 

TT: I'll tell them about you and hook you up to talk to them.

GA: Thank You Very Much

TT: Though I am warning you, one of my friends, Dave, can say some pretty weird things. 

GA: Thank You But I Can Probably Handle Whatever He Says

 You screenshot this moment because it'll be very hilarious to read later when she finds out just what she's up against.

TT: Ok then. His chumhandle is turntechGod. 

TT: My other friends are gardenGnostic and ectoBiologist.

TT: Their real names are Jade and John.

TT: You and Jade both like gardening so you guys should get along well.

GA: Thats Good To Hear

TT: John is into really bad movies and he'll probably try to converse with you about them.

TT: His favorite is Con Air.

GA: Oh Yeah Wasnt That The Movie Nicolas Cage Was In

TT: Yes, it is. Why?

GA: My Friend Used To Have A Crush On Him

TT: Oh really?

GA: Really

TT: Can I meet your friend?

GA: Well...

GA has stopped pestering TT

 You realized you've touched on a personal matter, so you decide you won't press her next time she talks to you. You really hope she isn't upset. You remember she's right across the room and walk to her. Once you get there, you say "I'm sorry if I touched on a personal matter." Kanaya takes a breath. Then she replies. "It's fine." She looks upset and she probably needs some alone time. You decide not to talk to her unless she talks to you for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Kanaya's perspective so maybe I'll actually remember to move along to the plot I promised you.  
> Also some kids at school saw me writing this chapter, so if you're here and you recognize the dialouge about Nic Cage, congratulations! You found me! Now I know that you have issues because I know for sure none of you are Homestucks (Assuming that isn't an issue in itself XD, but seriously, you guys put this much effort into finding my account?).  
> Also, sorry this took so long.


	7. Kanaya Has An Internal Monologue And Speaks With A New Friend

 Your name is Kanaya Maryam. Today is October 11th 2017. You wonder if it was rude to just suddenly close Pesterchum like that, but the conversation would've gotten really awkward. You really don't want to talk about what happened to most of your friends many years ago, wait, wasn't it decades. Eh, honestly, the only way you keep track of it is because of all the TV Announcements for end of year sales and award shows and whatnot you hear on the library TV. It doesn't really matter to you since you can't exactly get a job the way you are. You can't really get a license either. If you brought up your birth certificate to verify your age, you would probably be held on the charges of faking a birth certificate. No one would really believe you're 53 when your body looks 13. Guess that's just an issue with being an immortal being of darkness. 

 You really don't like having to avoid the sun either. Sure, you'd like your last moments to be feeling the warm rays on your burning skin, but survival instinct tells you otherwise. It's a good thing the library is free to the public, otherwise you'd be sitting in a dark alleyway all day. You'd probably end up just jumping out into the daylight out of frustration if you had to stare at the bright scenery for more than an hour without anything else to do. 

 You started learning how to use a computer thanks to your friend Rose. Sollux would love these things. He was always into technology, though he really couldn't afford any of the old computers they had back then, so he just settled for trying to figure out how to mess with the arcade games as much as possible to get a high score. You think this is called hacking these days? You're not really sure since the only person you talk to (other than Rose as previously established) is Karkat, who you usually visit when the sun sets, or later. Any time before 10-11, when he goes to bed. You'd probably live in his house all the time but he does have patients he needs to help, and you'd get bored and lonely on your own. You wonder how Sollux is doing. You know how Terezi is doing since Karkat keeps in contact with her over the phone and you sometimes speak with her as well. Right now, she's a lawyer and is making plenty of money from that job. You really wish that you were able to move on with your life like they have, but that's impossible. One day they'll be gone too, and you'll just be here, not ever aging and just staying as you are, forever.

 It's very depressing to think about this fact.

 Pushing aside your problems you decide to try and talk to one of the people Rose introduced you to. 

GA started pestering GG

GA: My Friend Told Me About You So Id Like To Introduce Myself To You

GA: Im Kanaya Maryam

GG: Oh, are you talking about Rose? Cause she told me about you too!

GG: I'm Jade!

GA: Nice To Meet You Jade

GG: Nice to meet you too!

GG: So what are you into?

GA: I Really Love Gardening And Im Currently Reading A Series Called Harry Potter Right Now At Roses Recommendation

GG: Gardening? I like it too! Every day I tend to my vegetable garden! : D

GA: I Usually Garden In My Friends Yard Since I Dont Have One

GG: Awe D : 

GG: I hope one day you can have and of your own to garden in.

GG: So you met Rose irl right?

GA: How else would I?

GG: Well, you are talking to me in a chatroom online.

 How could you have been so blind.

GA: Oh

GG: Since you met Rose irl, that means you also live in New York?

GA: Yes

GG: Cool! I live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean somewhere!

GA: Thats Must Be Nice

GG: It has its ups and downs. I mean, I heard you guys have to deal with people knocking on your doors all the time to advertise!

GA: We Come Up With Ways To Deal With It Though They Are Pretty Generic

GG: How so?

GA: Well We Just Bluntly Say To Jehovah Witnesses When They Try To Advertise Their Religion To Us That We Worship Satan Or Something Like That

GG: I guess that’s a way to deal with it!

GG: Well, I gotta go D : 

GG: I have to feed my dog.

GG has stopped pestering GA

 That was a fun conversation. You like talking to Jade. She's fun!

 You think that her upbeat attitude has invaded your inner thoughts. Her mood has made you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter 2 days in a row? What is this?


	8. Look at how much longer this chapter is

 Your name is Rose Lalonde. Today is October 17th. With Kanaya's help, your costume was just completed tonight. Now you guys are drinking tea in your room.

 "Ah, this tea is so relaxing and warm" Kanaya says. She is correct. This 12 pack of chamomile you bought for $5 at Sam's is really relaxing, it's even better when you heat it up in a microwave for 30 seconds and drink it afterwards. You guys are using your Laptop to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is-

Oh crap, you've hit me in the head. It's one thing spoiling a book series that a lot of people have read, it's one thing having repetitive dialogue. But you will not tolerate having your own story spoiled by its author. Fine, I understand. No, you do not need to point out the fact I've never even watched or read Buffy. 

 Back to the story. After you get done fixing the fourth wall, you resume streaming. Kanaya seems to be enjoying this a lot. You both continue watching. Slowly, Kanaya drifts to sleep, (Maybe because of the tea?). She ends up on your shoulder. It's a little awkward seeing as you guys aren't dating yet. Wait a minute, did you say yet? 'Never mind' You deny while blushing a little. You should probably move her to a proper sleeping spot.

 You move her onto your bed because that's all you can think of for now. You should really think about where you're gonna sleep because you don’t think you could move a full-sized human again. You check for things to use as a bed. The cushion you use for sitting on the floor with your laptop could be used as a pillow. The blanket you knitted could be used. You set that stuff up and lay down on it. You fall asleep.

 

 You wake up in the morning in your bed. You guess that Kanaya woke up before you and moved you to your bed. You sit up and see her reading "Harry Potter Goblet of Fire" with your reading lamp. Her face is in shock so she must've gotten to that part in the end. You won't detail because you don't trust the author whose existence you confirmed last night. 

 You go to turn on the light in your room. Kanaya seems to notice this. "Good morning Rose" she says. "Good morning Kanaya" you say in a very tired voice. You go down to the kitchen to make some microwaved pop tarts because that's all you feel like making. You wonder what flavor to use. You choose blueberry. You also make some strawberry flavor for Kanaya cause she seems like she would like it. 

 After you're done heating the pop tarts, you go back up to your room. You give the strawberry pop tarts to Kanaya and you eat the blueberry pop tarts. "Breakfast is ready" you tell her. She starts eating it. "Could you close the curtains?" She asks. "Sure." You say, getting up to close the curtains. 

 When you wake up a bit, you realize Kanaya's parents must be so worried about her. She doesn't have a phone so she has no way to contact them. You get out your phone. "Do you know your parents number?" You ask. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I assumed that your parents must be worried about you since you went to someone else's house and didn't come back." Kanaya is silent. She then speaks. "They don't have phones either." "Why don't we walk to your house together and explain what happened?" Kanaya looks like she's trying to figure out how to respond. Finally, she starts to speak. "I can't really do that..." She says. "I can't be out in the sunlight, you see...." "Why? Are you some vampire?" You ask kind of sarcastically. "That would be accurate" she confesses. You realize. "I watched a show, about killing vampires, with you, a vampire, I'm so sorry" "I actually enjoyed it, ironically" she tells you. "So, how did you become a vampire?" You ask. "It's a long story...."

 

 Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You are about to tell your friend how you became a vampire.

 "One night, I was walking outside because I had issues sleeping. Then a figure came up and bit my neck" you say pointing your neck bites that were covered by the turtleneck you were wearing. "Afterwards, I realized I had a thirst for blood and, recognizing the symptoms, I avoided anything that would kill a vampire, though my friends did ask me why I was wearing a trench coat in California during the summer, though no one really questioned the umbrella until winter." 

 Rose starts to speak. "When was this?" She asks. "April, 1977." You answer. That was a really long time ago. It's been 40 years since you've felt the sunlight you love so much. You want to feel it again without dying so immediately you won't even get to feel it's warm rays. You feel tears starting to come out of your eyes. You quickly turn away from Rose and wipe them with your sleeve. 

 "What's wrong?" She asks. 

  …

 "I- Really, miss the sunlight" you manage before more tears start rolling down your cheeks. Before you know it, you're sobbing uncontrollably. You feel Rose embrace you from the from your front. You sob into her shoulder for a long time. Then you collect yourself and release yourself from the embrace. Rose's shoulder is noticeably wetter. Rose looks at you. "Want to stay here until nighttime?" Rose asks. "That would be wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YES WE'RE MOVING THIS PLOT TRAIN, FINALLY! Coming up in future chapters:  
> Dave and Kanaya having a conversation that eventually ends up being derailed into Dave's pace and Kanaya discovers Urban Dictionary while looking up most of the crap he's saying.


	9. Sorry

 Your name is Rose Lalonde. You are with Kanaya Maryam at your house right now. Your Mom hasn't really tried to talk to you in a while, and there has been no mention of her in your life other than your complaints. You decide to take a look around the house to see if you can find the plot convenience the Author has set up. You happen upon a note saying that she has gone on a business trip that was from a week ago. Now that the plot holes have been crappily filled, let's go back to the plot while ignoring how bad this fanfiction is. 

 You look into the fridge and find leftovers from previous family meals. You also see some magnets on the fridge and decide to copy a gag from the canon material. You use a W as a mustache and then look into the reflections of the shining mirror. You make many smug expressions. Unfortunately, you don't notice Kanaya behind you until you have made many embarrassing expressions. She waits for you to put the magnet back on the fridge. "What are you doing?" She questions. "I'm, making a mustache" you answer awkwardly. "Don't most people usually have those anyways? It may not seem visible, but it's there." She replies to you. "That's true." You say.

 You and Kanaya spend the rest of the day looking around, the house. You haven't left your room in a while so you're surprised at how many rooms this place has. Kanaya is too. When night comes, Kanaya leaves and you say your farewells.

40 Years Ago 

 A young girl is hanging out with 11 other children in a vacant house. Like herself, all of these kids don't have a home for various reasons. This vacant house is also a good place to hang out because she can't go out into the sun anymore, ever since she was bitten. She was talking to Karkat. Suddenly, there was shouting. Feferi and Sollux were arguing were arguing with Eridan. Suddenly, Sollux and Eridan started fighting each other with guns. She and Karkat tried to tell them to stop but it was too late, Eridan had won. Feferi retaliated by trying to stab Eridan, but she was also shot.

 She found her chainsaw on the floor and, on instinct, turned it on and cut into his side. It was very bloody. Sollux had managed to survive, but 2 were dead. She thought it was over, but unknown to her, Gamzee had went on a murderous rampage after he came off of his high.

Present

 You are now Rose. Today is October 21st. You decide that today, you are going to hunt for cryptic books. You pack 3 meals and $50 to take with you in a bag because this trip could run a little long. You grab your umbrella as you head out the door. You think walking will increase your chances of finding a cryptic book. You have your itinerary that you created based off of books you've read and other less-known cryptic places. You decide to walk today just in case you find the book in some tunnel or ditch.

Places to Search for Cryptic Books:

1̶.̶ ̶I̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶h̶o̶u̶s̶e̶

  1. In Libraries
  2. Rest Stops (if your trip ends up going out of town)
  3. SomeDark Forests and Inside of Trees (do this one during the day for obvious reasons) 



 You already looked all over your house and you haven't found a cryptic book anywhere. Next stop is looking all over many different libraries. You have asked Kanaya to look all over the one you usually go to, so you are going to look in the other ones around town. You walk over to the nearest library Google tells you about. You went to it once because the bus was late, but it was one of those libraries that believed wizards were evil so you now just suck it up and wait for the bus.

 You arrive. Remembering the type of place this is, you take off your choker necklace. You walk inside and look at all of the shelves pulling every book. You never knew one place could have so many Bibles, but as they say, you learn new things every day. You finish checking the shelves and then suddenly, you find a really old one. You open it and find a recipe for vampire tan lotion. "That was quick" you thought. Thankfully for you, the author wants to finish this chapter quickly because she feels guilty about not updating in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I'm also sorry for the rushed ending, I'll attempt to do better next time.


	10. The Longest Chapter That'll Ever Be Here

 Your name is Rose Lalonde and it is October 19th. You are now in a house for the whole day with a Vampire named Kanaya. You have achieved every Twilight fan's dream, well at least half of their dreams. You can now see some of the appeal of Twilight now that you realized your crush is a Vampire (though you're still pretty sure that relationship counts as abusive). Wait a minute? Did you just say crush?

 You really want to help Kanaya feel sunlight again. Unfortunately, you don't know of any local cryptic books. You can't really go searching in the library for one today because you have a houseguest. Maybe your Mom has a cryptic book that you'll end up inheriting, though your hopes are pretty low of course, and you really don't feel like having a conversation with your Mom about it when you could be having less cold, more meaningful conversations with your friends who actually care. You decide to just google it and hope for the best today.

"How to help vampires feel sunlight" 

The first result is <https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/74298/what-about-sunlight-kills-vampires-vitamin-d-or-the-uv-rays> and, while it's all meant to be hypothetical, it could make for an interesting read that could help you get clues. The only thing you could get from it is "Maybe on a cloudy day Kanaya could go out", though that probably wouldn't help with the current situation since she wants to FEEL sunlight, she doesn't want to be out during the daytime. 

 The next result you could find that would be useful to actual research is <http://www.fvza.org/vmyths.html>, though the website looks like a joke website. All you can get from it is that she won't burn alive when exposed, rather, she'll suffer a much slower and very painful death if exposed for too long. You also learned that you might need to get some Human blood for her. Maybe next time you walk into a dead body in an ally way you'll take some blood. Or maybe next time you get a razor cut from shaving without putting enough soap on first you'll put it in a tube. If the latter is the case, you hope she likes AB-. 

 All the other websites you seem to encounter are all websites related to tv shows or books about vampires. You won't give up though. Suddenly, Pesterchum dings and you see Dave pestering you. 

TG has started pestering TT

TG: yo

TG: rose

TG: rose

TG: roooooooooooose

TT: What do you want Dave?

TG: im about to talk to your girlfriend

TT: My what?

TG: ok

TG: so you guys havent already tied the knot in holy macaroni or whatever

TG: its gonna happen eventually

TT: What is the point in telling me this?

TG: im just telling you I promise not to suave my way down to her heart if you know what I mean

TG: like a wave of suave surfed by my cool board

TG: shell be so impressed that shell jump into the wave 

TG: I promise to keep my suave down to like a lake

TG: do lakes even have any waves to begin with

TT: When have I ever expressed any interest in her?

TT: She is appealing but not in the girlfriend sense.

TT: Fuck.

TG: and there you go

TG: rose is riding her wave of gay trying to hide her feelings

TG: but whats this

TG: a cool suave kid is riding his suave wave and sees the gay wave

TG: the cool suave kid promises to not collide into the cascading wave of gay because gay feelings are a special thing

TT: You just thought of the gay wave metaphor in the middle of the night and wanted to use it didn't you?

TG: ok so maybe I write metaphors down when im wide awake in the middle of the night

TT has stopped pestering TG

 You log off and hand the computer over to Kanaya. You pat her on the shoulder because you know what she's in for. Although Dave said he'd tone it down, you sincerely think he just wanted to say the metaphor and will just act like how he acted when you first met him. With the Club Penguin child filters, it was pretty hard to interpret what he meant but you think his first words to you and your friends were "Any of you snitches wanna hang out with a fudge in shades and a Black Belt?". He was lying about the Black Belt but he did have shades. Though Kanaya will be meeting him in a private chat room so she might experience a taste of being sent "Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff" comics like Dave did to you when you first talked privately. He also proceeded to send you his My Immortal fanfiction (that he probably made to troll you, though somehow it was good compared to the fanfiction itself, you told him this and he sent you the actual fanfiction, you realized you could win whatever this was by telling him you liked My Immortal, after you did that he made you a digital medal that was a yellow circle with the tagline "You outdaved me"). Whatever it is that Kanaya has to face, you know that you should probably get some tea to help her cope with it. 

 Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You have had a Laptop thrust in front of you. You log Rose out of Pesterchum and log in as yourself. You see a message from the one Rose refers to as Dave. You can handle anything he says because you are prepared.

TG has started pestering GA

TG: it may be tempting

TG: but don’t fall for me and my wave of suave

TG: cause if you do

TG: youll miss the gay wave 

GA: What The Fuck Could You Possibly Be Talking About

TG: youll find out

GA: What Does That Mean

TG: ok

TG: gay means having attraction for the same gender

GA: How Could I Have Possibly Known That

TG: the gay wave refers to you being in a relationship with a woman

GA: Wait A Minute

GA: So Ill Actually Be Able To Date A Woman

TG: well yeah

TG: this is the first time someone has asked me about my metaphors

TG: in such detail

GA: So I Can Be Gay Without Fearing For My Life

TG: were getting there

TG: people are still horrible but hey at least you can find a squad to be comfortable in

TG: and you can support each other

GA: This Is Fascinating

GA has stopped pestering TG

TG: wait a minute 

TG: introduction conversations from dave strider arent meant to be so insightful

TG: don’t leave me before youre wondering what drug couldve possibly caused such a confusing metaphor

TG: only to realize im just tired all the time

TG: because I don’t know how a sleeping schedule works

 Dave is still messaging you and ranting about how he hasn't got to confuse you yet. Apparently, you’ve learned that now, you can have an open relationship with a woman. Man, that comfort would've been so great back when you had a crush on Vriska. She kinda liked to fangirl about a boy who would come around to the same shop she went to, who ended up growing to be Nicolas Cage. Though you avoided her since you saw her kissing Tavros. You didn't really understand that this feeling was heartbreak back then. You wonder who Dave is referring to when he mentioned the "gay wave" metaphor. Maybe he was talking about Rose? "No, I don't have a crush on her" you think not realizing you never implied anything. You facepalm when you realize your thoughts. Wait a minute, is this even ok? Since Dave is so insistent on pestering you, you'll just ask him about the morality stuff.

TG is still pestering GA

TG: kanaya

GA: Youre Still Pestering Me

TG: just let me confuse you

GA: Ok

GA: So Imagine A Vampire Is 53

GA: And Is Forever 13 Because That’s When She Was Bitten

GA: But She Falls In Love With A 13 Year Old

GA: Is That Ok

TG: edward is like 1000 or whatever and he still tapped a 16 year old

TG: but that’s ok because of the overuse of 0s apparently

TG: paranormal romance doesn’t have to make sense

TG: just go with it and let the fandom argue over this for you

TG: they will go to war over this

TG: and it wont even be because of the age difference

TG: itll be because the ship conflicts with their ship

TG: they will do anything to shoot down a conflicting ship

TG: that is the only time they’ll bring up that morality argument

GA: I Guess That’s Reassuring

TG: now send me your fanfiction later

GA has stopped pestering TG

 You guess that’s reassuring. You have no idea what a fandom is or why he assumes your writing something for it. What even is a ship in this context? Internet culture is weird. You look up these answers and are satisfied, though you're kind of scared to know more about how fandoms operate. You log out of Pesterchum and hand the laptop back to Rose. "How was it" she asked. "He talked about gay waves" you reply. "That is.... surprisingly normal. So he did tone down......" "He didn’t seem too happy that I stopped talking to him before I thought he was on something and actually had an insightful conversation about the social acceptance of gay people in this time" "So you made him explain the gay wave" "I was confused so of course I did". Rose chuckles. Then she whispers. "I'm still saving the screenshot for later" you think you hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dave dialogue kinda sucked because I had no inspiration for what to make him rant about, hopefully he isn't too out of character. No Twilight Fans were hurt in the making of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that I need to write more, don't worry, I'll work on that as the story progresses.


End file.
